1. Field of the Invention
The present-invention relates to microreactors typically used for bench chemistry and other bench level scientific activities. Thus, microreactors are glassware or metal bench-scale rectors such as beakers, distillers, etc. The present invention relates more particularly to such microreactors in combination with stoppers described herein (collectively device), as well as the stoppers themselves. The present invention stoppers are cofinger multiport stoppers that permit diverse, simultaneous inputs and outputs to microreactors, including materials, heat cold, measurements, etc.
The term “cofinger” as used herein means, minimally, a first tube within a second tube. None, one or both tubes could be open-ended or closed-ended, and the term includes, but is not limited to cool finger arrangements. A cool finger is an arrangement wherein the first (inner) tube is open-ended and the second (outer) tube is closed, so that cooling or heating fluid flows down and back out of the finger without direct contact with the contents of the microreactor.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of the state of the art in the field of microreactor stoppers:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,456 B1 describes a method and an apparatus that are disclosed for the measurement of the aridity, temperature, flow rate, total pressure, still pressure, and kinetic pressure of steam at a downhole location within a well through which wet steam is flowing. The apparatus comprises a series of fiber optic sensors that are mounted on sections of a shell assembly. The apparatus is lowered into a well to different downhole locations, and measures the multiple parameters of steam at different locations and heights. The data can be stored on board for subsequent analysis at the surface when the apparatus is retrieved from the well. The apparatus is very reliable, accurate, and of long-life in harsh environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,356 describes a vented flask cap having a body portion with proximal and distal ends with a generally cylindrical sidewall extending from the proximal end to the distal end of first and second support plates are formed at the proximal ed of the body portion and having a plurality of apertures extending there-through; a filter assembly is also provided which includes a first, lower membrane having a first porosity, a second, upper membrane having a second porosity and a radiation absorbing material disposed between the first and second membranes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,343 describes a flask for liquids, in particular an insulating flask, in which a pouring aperture can be closed by a lid which can be releasably attached to the flask. The lid is provided with a closure element which can be moved by a handle and is loaded by a spring element towards a closed position. The closure element is movable in a substantially vertical opening motion between an open position, in which the pouring aperture is released, and the closed position, in which the pouring aperture is closed. In order to ensure that the closure element is movable by an uncomplicated, durable mechanism, with the pouring aperture being easily openable and effectively closable during operation, the spring element is formed from a spring-elastic diaphragm connection the closure element to the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,895 describes a device for positioning a probe, such as a temperature sensor, in a flask for freeze drying. The device includes a stopper adapted to be secured to an open end of the flask. The stopper has a center opening and at least one radial opening spaced from the center opening. The radial opening allows for fluid communication between inside and outside of the flask when the stopper is secured to the open end of the flask. The center opening receives a guide tube which extends into the flask and is sized to receive the probe such that substantially no fluid communication between the inside of the flask and the outside of the flask occurs through the guide tube or center opening. A channel formed in an upper surface of the stopper and the O-ring positioned about an outer diameter of a neck of the flask secure the probe in position relative to the guide tube. The multiple radial openings define an annular passageway which mimics fluid communication through a standard slit-type stopper employed in freeze drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,374 describes a method and device for positioning a probe, such as a temperature sensor, in a flask. A stopper adapted to be secured to an open end of the flask is provided having an opening through which a tube extends. A clamping mechanism is connected to the tube to secure the probe to the stopper. The clamping mechanism comprises a first flange, and a second opposing flange spaced slightly apart from the first flange. An O-ring positioned around the flanges causes them to flex inward to engage and secure the probe between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,203 describes an apparatus for measuring in situ the viscosity of a fluid in a sealed container which includes a spherical ball forming an integral package before any fluid is placed within the container. The apparatus further includes a composite ball consisting of a spherical core of one material surrounded by one or more layers of different materials distributed spherically about the core. The container may also be supported by an angular support member which angularly positions the container such that the ball will move within the container through the fluid at specific speed. A sensing device is provided along the wall of the container to measure the speed of the ball wherein the sensing device includes a pair of sensors spaced apart by a known distance to sense when the ball passes by each of the sensors providing a speed which is useful for calculating the viscosity of the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,538 describes a reagent supply system for a medical analytical instrument which includes a reagent space provided on the instrument and reagent vessels which are received in the reagent space. In the reagent space there is provided at least one reagent vessel compartment with a bottom, lateral guide elements, and a top guiding element, as well as a front stop. The instrument contains a fluid communication system for connection with a reagent vessel situated in the reagent vessel compartment. On the end face of the reagent vessel compartment is disposed a hollow needle near the bottom surface thereof and extending in a direction which is parallel to the bottom surface. The reagent vessel has on its front wall facing the end face a pierceable seal with pierceable elastic stopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,469 describes a positioning device for a temperature sensor in a flask for freeze drying. The device comprises a generally circular plastic stopper having an opening approximately in its center. The stopper is snap-fittingly secured to the top of the flask. A central, annular tube extends through that opening and into the flask. A thermocouple having a generally circular cross section is coiled around and supported by the annular tube so that it is free and is in the center of the flask. The thermocouple is retractable and extensible to permit the use of the thermocouple in flasks of various lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,762 describes a coupling means for test tubes and the like, the coupling means enabling the coupling of test tubes to other objects or devices for various purposes, as for example, support purposes. In one embodiment of the invention, the coupling means is comprised of a flexible, resilient, tubular body portion which is open at each end and which is adapted to be slideably circumimposed on a portion of the periphery of a conventional tubular test tube of the type that is closed at one end, the coupling means also including a pair of cirumferentially spaced, flexible, resilient and integral flange portions which project longitudinally outwardly from one end of the tubular body portion and which define openings adjacent the free ends thereof adapted to receive a cooperating member such as the stem of a conventional funnel, a support rod, a thermometer or other object to which it is desired to couple a test tube. In another embodiment of the invention, the coupling means is formed integrally with the body portion of a test tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,365 describes a thermomechanical analyzer adapted to measure stress or strain in a sample material by the use of a flat, passive spring, having a known modulus of elasticity, in conjunction with an axially displaceable shaft which mechanically links the spring and the sample together. The linkage is such that the sample under test and the spring are mechanically connected in parallel, i.e., each undergo equal displacement. A transducer senses axial displacement of the shaft such that the magnitude of the shaft displacement is related to the stress in the sample. The sample may be subjected to temperature variations during the test cycle.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.